En caso de contingencia
by Coraline T
Summary: Definitivamente el universo la odiaba. ¿Cuántas cosas podían salir mal en tan poco tiempo? Miyako podía perfectamente hacer una lista: reprobar un examen, mancharse con helado, comer hasta reventar y la realización de algo en el peor momento posible. Sí, definitivamente la odiaba. Regalo para Midnighttreasure para el Amigo Invisible 2016-2017 del foro Proyecto 1-8.


**Disclaimer: Los Juegos del hambre no me... Ah no, cierto. Digimon no me pertenece.**

 **Regalo para Midnighttreasure para el intercambio navideño del foro Proyecto 1-8**

* * *

 _En caso de contingencia_

* * *

Por enésima vez soltó un suspiro y volvió a levantar sus lentes para refregarse los ojos, frustrada. Frente a ella, la hoja con su examen parecía volverse más grande a cada minuto, y si no fuera porque su nombre estaba escrito con letras grandes al principio, imposible de ignorar, Miyako juraría que no era suyo, que alguien había robado su identidad como parte de un plan malvado para arruinar su vida, o algo así.

Pero la hoja, pintada con un color rojo que nunca le había parecido tan espantoso hablaba por sí sola.

Ahogó las ganas de maldecir al profesor, o mínimamente de gritar, cuando éste le dijo que debía esforzarse y salió al patio esforzándose por mantener la dignidad. Era hasta denigrante que aquel hombre (por no llamarlo de otras formas) le hablara como si hubiera sido artífice del mayor crimen de la historia, siendo que NUNCA había desaprobado un examen. Y lo peor sin duda eran los curiosos sin nada mejor que hacer que fingían guardar sus cosas con deliberada lentitud para escuchar la conversación.

" _Mantén la calma"_ se dijo entre dientes mientras caminaba entre medio del alumnado, buscando un lugar donde refugiarse donde, de ser posible, no hubiera vestigios de la raza humana más que ella.

" _Mantén la calma"_ se repitió cuando obligatoriamente tuvo que pasar entre medio de un grupo de chicas de su curso que soltaron risitas tontas al verla. Como si ellas no desaprobaran los malditos exámenes todo el tiempo.

" _Mantén la calma Miyako"_ tuvo que decirse con más énfasis cuando vio a lo lejos, sentados bajo la sombra de un árbol, a Hikari, Takeru y Daisuke, almorzando juntos. E ignorando el hecho de que en cualquier otra ocasión ella hubiera agitado la mano, lanzado un grito para que no comenzaran sin ella, y corrido hacia ellos, continuó caminando hasta encontrar un banco desocupado.

El resto del día pasó sin sobresaltos. Intentó prestar atención a las clases sin mucho éxito en realidad, así que durante la última hora simplemente se esforzó en fingir que estaba escuchando, mientras procuraba no desviar la mirada hacia la ventana.

Cuando todos salieron en tropel festejando la llegada del fin de semana ella simplemente caminó entre medio de la marea, deseando llegar lo más rápido posible a casa. Una vez allí dejó que sus hermanos se ocuparan de la tienda y se encerró en su cuarto sopesando la idea de no volver a salir en lo que le quedara de vida.

Porque podía ser dramática, pero al menos era previsora.

Al día siguiente las cosas mejoraron y empeoraron. Mejoraron cuando abrió los ojos deslumbrada por el brillante sol de la mañana y recordó que se encontraría en el centro comercial con Mimi para acompañarla a buscar un vestido perfecto para su aniversario con Yamato. Empeoraron cuando, luego de cinco minutos de ensoñaciones sobre un día perfecto, recordó que si quería aprobar el semestre con una nota decente (perfecta) debía dejar de perder el tiempo y comenzar a estudiar para levantar aquella nefasta calificación.

Y empeoraron más cuando su padre le dijo que a las siete debía estar de vuelta porque necesitaba su ayuda en la tienda.

Sin duda iba a ser un día muy largo.

.

― ¿Miyako me estás escuchando?

Se sobresaltó cuando una mano pasó frente suyo, una mano con una perfecta manicure francesa. Entonces recordó y reaccionó. O reaccionó y recordó, teniendo en cuenta que el vaso con el licuado de fresas que estaba tomando (¿o eran frambuesas?) hizo un sonoro ruido al caer sobre la mesa. Por fortuna no se cayó, sólo se tambaleó un poco y la salpicó con algunas gotas rojas.

Al levantar la mirada se encontró a Mimi mirándola con el ceño fruncido.

― Sí, es decir no… ― empezó a hablar atropelladamente ―. Lo siento, ¿podrías repetir lo que dijiste?

En su lugar Mimi se llevó una mano a la barbilla, pensativa.

― Toda la mañana estuviste así ―comentó ―. ¿Es por qué las demás no pudieron venir? Sé que a veces soy algo exigente pero…

Inmediatamente negó con la cabeza. Lo cierto es que cada vez costaba más encontrar un día y un horario perfecto para reunirse, pero en otro momento no le hubiera molestado en absoluto pasar el día recorriendo tiendas en compañía de Mimi. Tampoco le extrañaba que las demás no pudieran siendo que Mimi les había avisado dos días atrás, cuando Sora ya tenía un partido de tenis importante programado y Hikari una exhibición de fotografía para la cual Takeru había conseguido entradas.

Ella por el contrario no tenía planes, solamente ahogarse en su miseria y luego ponerse a estudiar como una obsesiva para salvar el semestre.

― Tampoco es tan grave ― comenzó su amiga intentando sonar despreocupada ―. Estoy completamente segura de que podrás levantar esa calificación.

Hizo su mejor esfuerzo por sonreír, pero apenas si consiguió levantar las comisuras de sus labios, así que optó por asentir y ocuparse de su licuado, fingiendo que no notaba la mirada preocupada de Mimi.

Finalmente, después de terminar las bebidas y caminar un poco más en busca de un collar que combinara con el vestido, terminó lo que a Miyako le pareció la salida de compras más larga de toda su vida, pese a que había durado un poco más de tres horas, sin duda un nuevo record para Mimi.

― ¿Segura que quieres quedarte? ― Preguntó la castaña indecisa. Después de todo Miyako se había pasado el día perdida en su mundo, seguramente aburrida después de ver tantas tiendas. Era extraño que de repente dijera que se quedaría un rato más.

La aludida asintió con la cabeza. Intentó parecer convencida.

― Tomaré un helado y luego me iré a casa. No te preocupes ― dijo con una sonrisa ―. Tú ve, que tienes que estar lista para hoy en la noche ― finalizó con un guiño.

Mimi, ante la mención de su gran noche, sonrió con ilusión, lo que hizo sonreír a Miyako también.

― Muchas gracias por ayudarme.

― Gracias a ti por los aretes, no era necesarios ― dijo llevando las manos a sus orejas, donde llevaba un par de pendientes con forma de luna ahora.

― Eso por soportarme hoy. ¡Nos vemos luego!

Antes de regresar sus pasos hacia la heladería observó a Mimi correr con varias bolsas en sus brazos hacia la parada de taxi. Ella nunca cambiaría, se dijo con un suspiro. Mimi siempre daba lo mejor de sí y se mostraba optimista pasara lo que pasara. Era caprichosa, es cierto, pero la mayoría del tiempo sufría de exceso de entusiasmo. ¿Por qué no podía ser así ella también?

Sacudió la cabeza. Lo mejor era ir por ese helado (más necesario que nunca) y luego regresar a casa. Ayudaría en la tienda y luego estudiaría como una obsesa hasta que los párpados se le cerraran. Incluso, si era necesario, acudiría al café o a alguna bebida con bastante azúcar para mantenerse en pie.

Y saldría a flote, lo haría.

Pero primero estaba el helado.

.

Finalmente decidió que, puesto que tenía los apuntes y libros en la mochila, y que realmente deseaba el helado, podía hacer ambas cosas. Así que eligió una mesa lo más alejada posible de la multitud, que aprovechaba el clima primaveral para refrescarse con algún batido o algo y esparció todas sus cosas, intentando ignorar el hecho de que probablemente era la única persona en el mundo haciendo eso.

Funcionó bastante bien por aproximadamente una hora. A medida que iba leyendo subrayaba con un marcador lo que le parecía importante, y de tanto en tanto se llevaba alguna cucharada de helado de chocolate a la boca. Estaba tan concentrada que prácticamente no le molestaba el bullicio a su alrededor. Es más, le gustaba. A veces el silencio le resultaba demasiado aplastante.

Pero como en todo mal día había una regla implícita que Miyako había olvidado: estudiar mientras comes helado de chocolate no es una buena idea. Menos si estás en un lugar concurrido donde cualquier persona puede pasar cerca de ti y hacer que te sobresaltes. Menos si esa persona es Daisuke Motomiya.

Así que cuando unas manos se posaron sobre su mesa y la voz, que en ese momento le sonó chillona e insoportable, de su amigo le preguntó qué hacía, Miyako inevitablemente saltó en su asiento, la pequeña cuchara se elevó unos centímetros en el aire, dio una extraña voltereta y finalmente cayó. Adivinen dónde. Sí. En sus apuntes.

Miyako inmediatamente hizo un sonido, que bien pudo haber sido de frustración, pero que terminó siendo de desesperación, y enterró el rostro entre sus manos.

― ¿Qué hice para merecer esto? ― Murmuró para sí misma ―. ¿Es que hoy todo va a salir mal?

Daisuke, que no había escuchado una palabra, pero veía a la chica a punto de echarse a llorar, se sentó, despejando la mesa de libros. Levantó uno con cuidado y lo ojeó.

― _Fundamentos de la física._ Miyako, ¿quién en su sano juicio lee esto un sábado por la tarde?

Ella se inclinó sobre la mesa y le quitó el libro de las manos, manchándose con chocolate en el proceso. Cuando bajó la mirada y lo notó soltó un chillido. Con enojo tomó una servilleta de papel y procedió a limpiar primero el libro y luego su propia camisa. Ninguno de los dos quedó perfecto.

― Deja eso Daisuke ― le ordenó, aunque su voz sonó tan cansada que no tuvo efecto.

El aludido la miró con curiosidad.

― ¿Me vas a decir qué haces?

― ¿Qué no es obvio? Intentaba estudiar ― murmuró con desánimo ―. Necesito levantar la nefasta nota de mi último examen de física.

Entonces Daisuke pareció comprender. La miró sorprendido, lo que resultó aún más insultante para Miyako. Ella nunca había desaprobado antes, y todos lo sabían.

― ¿Es por eso que ayer no viniste a almorzar con nosotros? Te vi pasar y creí que te nos unirías, pero simplemente pasaste de largo…

Miyako lo miró sorprendida. No esperaba que nadie lo hubiera notado, y mucho menos Daisuke.

― No tenía ganas de almorzar ― dijo fingiendo indiferencia y fallando estrepitosamente ―. Ahora, si me disculpas, quiero continuar leyendo un rato más para luego…

― Olvida eso ― la cortó Daisuke haciendo un gesto con la mano, como si espantara un insecto realmente molesto ―. Yo sé lo que necesitas.

― Necesitó estudiar, de ser posible durante todo el día para pasar el siguiente examen ― replicó Miyako, testaruda.

Pero Daisuke no era de los que se dejaban vencer fácilmente. Y menos en ese tipo de asuntos tan importantes. De modo que ignorando la mirada escandalizada de Miyako empezó a juntar todos los libros, apilándolos a un costado.

― ¡Daisuke! ― Protestó ella. Él No le hizo caso hasta que cerró el último libro, ignorando el hecho de que probablemente quedaría todo pegajoso por el chocolate derramado ― ¿Qué estás haciendo? ― Preguntó cuando él se levantó y extendió una mano hacia ella.

Él sonrió como si la respuesta fuera más que obvia.

― Daremos inicio a lo que yo llamo "Los 5 pasos de Daisuke para superar una mala nota en un examen".

Miyako no supo si reírse o echarse a llorar.

― Pero si tú nunca desapruebas los exámenes ― dijo desconfiada. Era cierto. Daisuke siempre pasaba, por los pelos, pero lo hacía.

Él se encogió de hombros.

― Es un plan en caso de contingencia. Ahora vamos, el primer paso dice que necesitas tomar un helado.

― Ya tomé un helado.

― Uno que disfrutes sin recordar tu examen. Vamos.

Y a Miyako no le quedó otro remedio más que seguirlo.

.

Después de lo que le parecieron horas de fila (¿es que la gente no tenía otra cosa mejor que hacer que tomar helado un sábado por la tarde?) ambos salieron de la heladería con dos cucuruchos gigantes. Miyako hizo el amague de volver a sentarse en la mesa donde había estado, pero Daisuke tironeó de su manga haciéndola retroceder.

― ¿Ahora qué? ― Preguntó enfurruñada.

― Ahora el paso dos: buscar un lugar al aire libre para disfrutar el helado.

― ¡Pero el helado se derretirá!

Él la miró como si estuviese diciendo una tontería. Rodó los ojos y comenzó a caminar.

― Hay un parque a una cuadra. Puedes ir comiendo mientras tanto.

Caminaron en silencio hasta salir del centro comercial y luego hasta el parque, ambos concentrados en que sus cucuruchos no terminaran en el suelo. Miyako descubrió, con cierta sorpresa, que quizás el universo no la odiaba _tanto,_ ya que caminando despacio y poniendo algo de atención alrededor logró llegar a destino sin ningún accidente.

Se sentaron en un banco bajo la sombra de un árbol, disfrutando la ligera brisa en sus rostros.

Miyako descubrió que el helado sabía infinitamente mejor sin el bullicio propio del centro comercial, y sobre todo sin sus libros de física alrededor.

Daisuke por su parte parecía relajado. Terminó su helado rápido y mordió perezosamente el cucurucho, con la satisfacción de quien ha comido algo delicioso. Cuando terminó miró a Miyako, que lucía visiblemente relajada, y sonrió.

― Mucho mejor ¿no?

― ¿Perder tiempo de esta forma? Definitivamente ― contestó asintiendo.

― No lo llamaría perder tiempo ― rebatió Daisuke ―. ¿Cómo se supone que logres pasar el examen si estás tan estresada? Debes relajarte un poco Miyako. Es por eso que te ha ido mal, porque te sobre exiges.

Soltó un bufido y dio un par de mordiscos a su cucurucho antes de responder.

― Creo que va a llover ― afirmó muy segura. Daisuke la miró extrañado.

― ¿Eh? Hay un sol impresionante Miyako.

― Nunca creí que llegaría el día en que te escucharía hablar con seriedad ― respondió entre risas.

Daisuke instantáneamente frunció el ceño y, en un ataque de infantilismo, le sacó la lengua.

― ¡Estaba tratando de animarte! ― Dijo cruzándose de brazos.

Miyako alzó los brazos en son de paz y él volvió a sonreír. Después de todo era Daisuke.

Lo que pasó a continuación fue extraño, una de las cosas más extrañas que le habían pasado a Miyako en la vida. Él la miró y de repente se inclinó hacia ella. Miyako, totalmente embotada, no pudo pensar en nada, y lo único que escuchó, como si todo a su alrededor se hubiera insonorizado, fue el golpeteo alocado de su corazón.

¿Acaso iba a…?

Cuando su mano tocó la comisura de sus labios sintió un rubor expandirse por todo su rostro, hasta el nacimiento del cabello.

Y tan pronto como se había acercado Daisuke se alejó.

― Tenías chocolate ― dijo a modo de explicación, dejando a Miyako con la duda de si él había sentido todo ese cúmulo de sensaciones al igual que ella.

Pero él era tan despistado que nunca iba a saberlo.

En un intento desesperado de salir de la turbación producida por aquel extraño momento se puso de pie de un salto.

― Bien. ¿Qué sigue ahora? ― Preguntó odiándose por su voz, que salió demasiado chillona.

― ¿Eh?

― ¡El plan! ¿Cuál es el siguiente paso?

Al recordar, Daisuke se puso de pie con una sonrisa que se le antojó malévola.

― El tercer paso es ― hizo una pausa dramática ―, ¡matar zombies!

.

Respiró hondo y separó las piernas, posicionándose. Frente a ella, la pantalla comenzó la cuenta regresiva. Ubicó el arma entre sus manos apuntando al centro y, cuando el conteo llegó a tres segundos, puso su dedo índice en el gatillo.

Tres.

Dos.

Uno.

― ¡Ahora! ― Gritó y comenzó a disparar.

No era para nada difícil. Lo único que tenía que hacer era balancear el arma entre sus brazos y apretar el gatillo cada pocos segundos. De hecho por momentos, cuando se acercaba alguna horda, ni siquiera debía fijarse hacia donde disparaba; bastaba con apretar el gatillo constantemente.

Apenas unos minutos después en la pantalla apareció un cartel diciendo que había ganado. Dejó el arma en su sitio y alzó el puño, victoriosa.

Fue entonces cuando se dio cuenta que Daisuke, y varias personas a su alrededor, la miraban con curiosidad.

― ¿Qué hice? ― Preguntó a su amigo en voz baja, sintiéndose avergonzada.

Él también la miró como si tuviera tres ojos.

― ¿Estás bromeando? La gente se aglomera durante horas para pasar este juego y tú llegas y lo ganas en el nivel más difícil en el primer intento y… ― Daisuke achicó los ojos, mirándola con sospecha ―. Espera, ¿estás segura que es la primera vez que juegas?

Miyako esbozó una sonrisa de suficiencia. Por dentro quería reír a carcajadas.

― Por supuesto que sí. ¿Crees que pierdo mi tiempo aquí todos los días?

― Supongo que fue suerte entonces.

― ¡Claro que no! ¡Es talento natural!

Era mentira, por supuesto. Miyako era malísima en todo lo que requiriera algo de coordinación entre manos y pies. Por eso ni siquiera se acercaba a aquellos juegos de baile tan populares entre las chicas de su edad, porque sabía que no aguantaría ni cinco segundos sin hacer el ridículo.

Probablemente sí se trataba de la suerte del principiante, o del hecho de que solamente debía mover los brazos mientras disparaba o, muchísimo más probable, de que la fórmula para ganar en aquel tipo de juegos era apretar todos los botones a la vez.

No era algo que iba a decirle a Daisuke, por supuesto. Mucho menos ahora que podía regodearse al verlo intentarlo repetidas veces, perdiendo apenas unos segundos después de que la horda de muertos vivientes apareciera.

― Ya déjalo Daisuke ― le dijo con tono cansado en el cuarto intento ―. No todos nacemos para esto.

Él no le contestó. Soltó un bufido y volvió a concentrarse en la pantalla, donde cada vez comenzaban a aparecer más zombies. En cuestión de segundos la horda completa haría acto de aparición.

Si en los próximos veinte años le preguntaran por qué hizo lo que hizo a continuación Miyako se empeñaría en insistir que había sido su vena competitiva la que había salido a colación. Solamente eso podría explicar, sin recurrir a otro tipo de explicaciones más vergonzosas, el hecho de que, cuando la horda abarcaba casi toda la pantalla, ella se hubiera puesto detrás de Daisuke y tomado el arma por detrás, rodeándolo con sus brazos.

Venga, como una de esas estúpidas películas románticas. Pero al revés.

Cuando, al ganar, Daisuke se giró con una gran sonrisa en el rostro ella se apartó, intentando fingir demencia.

― Ya ves, no es tan difícil.

Él parecía más que entusiasmado, lo que terminó haciéndola sonreír también.

― Nunca había ganado ― reconoció ―. Bueno, supongo que sirvió, ¿no? Ahora vamos por el cuarto paso.

Y Miyako se encontró siguiéndolo sin resignación esta vez.

.

Las siguientes dos horas las pasó riendo como nunca en su vida. Porque, cuando Daisuke dijo que el cuarto paso era ver una película ella no sintió entusiasmo en particular, pero, cuando llegaron a las boleterías y vio la cartelera, supo que tenían que entrar a ver e _sa_ película.

Y no se arrepentía para nada.

Rio ligeramente cuando al estirar la mano para tomar un puñado de palomitas encontró a Daisuke abrazando el balde como si se le fuera la vida en ello. En la pantalla, la protagonista caminaba por el bosque y todo estaba tan tranquilo que era más que obvio que algo sucedería a continuación.

Y sucedió.

Y Daisuke gritó.

Y ella rio a carcajadas.

Cuando finalmente salieron, él tenía el ceño fruncido y seguía sosteniendo el balde como un escudo protector.

― Nunca más te dejaré elegir la película ― protestó cuando Miyako le sacó el balde para tirarlo a la basura.

Ella se encogió de hombros.

― No fue la gran cosa. Ni siquiera dio miedo.

― ¿Estás bromeando? ¡Fue horrible de principio a fin!

― Claro que no. Hay cosas mucho peores.

― No quiero ni pensarlo ― replicó Daisuke con un estremecimiento.

― Bien. ¿Cuál es el último paso?

Él pareció relajarse ante la pregunta. Realmente era fácil hacer que olvidara su enojo.

― El último paso en el camino de la sanación ― dijo haciendo que Miyako rodara los ojos ― es la sagrada pizza.

.

― Nunca te pregunté pero, ¿qué hacías aquí cuando me encontraste? ― Preguntó Miyako mientras tomaba una porción de la caja ―. Tú odias los centros comerciales.

Tuvo que esperar a que Daisuke terminara de tragar su propia porción para que le contestara. Para su sorpresa un ligero rubor apareció en las mejillas del chico y sonrió, visiblemente incómodo.

― Bueno… Pues… ¿Recuerdas el otro día, cuando nos reunimos todos en la casa de Taichi?

Miyako asintió. Habían pasado la noche jugando juegos de mesa a los gritos, pues no se habían puesto de acuerdo en qué película ver. Afortunadamente los padres de Taichi y Hikari no estaban, pues de lo contrario los hubieran echado al primer grito desaforado suyo. Y hubiera sido completamente injusto, porque ella no tenía la culpa de haber perdido todo en el Monopoly, después de tanto esfuerzo.

Daisuke se aclaró la garganta.

― Bueno, ¿recuerdas lo que me dijiste cuando fui a la cocina a buscar más galletas?

La realización vino a Miyako de repente, y sintió como si una estampida de elefantes le hubiera pasado por encima.

Y entonces la tarde cayó en picada.

.

Se tapó la cara con la almohada y ahogó un grito cuando sintió la luz del sol sobre su rostro. Al final terminó gritando durante varios minutos, con la almohada amortiguando el sonido. Giró hasta quedar boca abajo en la cama y gritó más mientras sentía el nudo en su garganta expandirse.

¿Había acaso en el universo ser más idiota que ella?

La respuesta era no, por supuesto. No podía existir ser más idiota.

Solamente ella instaba al chico que le gustaba (pues se negaba a ponerle otro nombre al sentimiento; si lo hacía se sentiría mucho peor), sin tener idea que le gustaba, a tener una cita con la chica nueva del grupo porque, aunque apenas la conocía y Meiko apenas si hablaba, había creído que harían una bonita pareja.

Solamente ella era tan idiota para darse cuenta un día antes de la tan mencionada cita que el chico en cuestión le gustaba, cuando él, tras pasar la tarde con ella intentando animarla, le confesaba que estaba en aquel lugar que tanto odiaba porque buscaba un lugar ideal para la cita y, como prácticamente no conocía a Meiko, no tenía idea que podría llegar a gustarle.

Solamente ella era tan idiota para, después de que Daisuke dijera eso, perder el apetito y prácticamente ignorar lo que sin duda era una de las mejores pizzas del planeta, dejando que Daisuke se comiera todo.

Y, para rematar su racha de idiotez, cuando había revisado el teléfono mientras regresaba en tren a su casa había encontrado miles de llamadas perdidas de sus padres, porque se suponía que tenía que estar de vuelta a las siete para ayudar en la tienda y, sin darse cuenta siquiera, había estado fuera de su casa todo el día.

Así que sumado a su fracaso académico y amoroso ahora había un castigo y turnos extra en la tienda para ella. Yey.

Ah, y ni siquiera podía ahogar sus penas comiendo chocolate hasta hartarse porque después del batido que tomó con Mimi, el helado que tomó mientras estudiaba, el helado, las palomitas y la pizza que había comido con Daisuke, sentía que no volvería a probar bocado en el resto de su miserable vida.

Quizás debía considerar empezar a adoptar gatos, aunque lo cierto es que no le gustaban particularmente.

Bueno, se dijo mentalmente, al menos tendría más tiempo para estudiar y nunca volvería a reprobar un examen. Se graduaría, seguiría alguna carrera que requiriera horas y horas de estudio y se convertiría en una empresaria exitosa quizás, o en una reconocida investigadora o…

¿A quién engañaba? Lo que ella necesitaba, a quien ella necesitaba más bien, estaba a punto de salir con Meiko en unas horas.

¿Y ella no iba a hacer nada?

No.

Se vistió lo más rápido que pudo, y masculló unos cuantos insultos cuando, intentando peinarse con dedos temblorosos, rompió una de las patillas de sus lentes. El resultado era que debía sostenerlos constantemente para que no se le cayeran. Tenía unos lentes de contacto que nunca usaba enterrados en algún cajón, pero no iba a perder tiempo buscándolos, además de que los odiaba.

Pasó corriendo por la sala ignorando las protestas de sus hermanos, a sabiendas de que si se detenía estaría perdida.

Luego corrió. Corrió lo más rápido que pudo ignorando el sol de la mañana que le daba de pleno en el rostro y el hecho de que debía con la mano izquierda sostener todo el tiempo sus lentes. Corrió hasta que estuvo frente a la puerta de la casa de Daisuke tocando timbre desesperadamente sin siquiera parase a pensar que podían abrir sus padres, o Jun.

Pero por una vez en la vida tuvo suerte, y fue él quien abrió la puerta.

― ¿Miyako? ¿Qué haces aquí? ¿Qué les sucedió a tus lentes? ― Preguntó él extrañado al ver a la chica completamente agitada con los lentes colgando de un lado.

― Es un plan. En caso de contingencia ― dijo ella con lo que le quedaba de voz.

Y, sin pararse a pensar siquiera en lo extraño del asunto, se puso en puntas de pie (aunque no lo necesitara mucho porque era bastante alta) y besó a Daisuke.

Él, sin pararse a pensar siquiera en lo extraño que era que Miyako apareciese en su casa a las nueve de la mañana, completamente despeinada, agitada y con los lentes rotos, le devolvió el beso, sin siquiera recordar que tenía una cita más tarde.

Cabe aclarar que dicha cita nunca ocurrió. Y que Miyako tuvo el castigo más largo de la historia, obligada a pasar horas en la tienda sin nada más que hacer que evitar que Daisuke se comiera todos los chocolates, pues él siempre se aparecía por allí con la excusa de comprar alguna idiotez.

Pero no importaba.

Quizás el universo no la odiaba tanto.

* * *

 **Hola!**

 **Creo que nunca me sentí tan nerviosa y ansiosa por publicar un fic, se nota que soy newbie en el fandom xD**

 **Mid, espero que te guste, puse mi mejor esfuerzo para que quedara bien y sinceramente no sé si lo logré.**

 **Un agradecimiento especial a HikariCaelum por, primero, insistir para que participe en el intercambio, y luego por toda la ayuda prestada :)**

 **Espero volver por aquí pronto.**

 **Saludos!**


End file.
